onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Collette Pierce
Collette Pierce, also known as "Razor Fan", is the Doctor and Historian of the Blue Lightning Pirates. History Collette was raised in an island on the Grand Line known for its amazing doctors. She always studied to become a doctor as well, wanting to be just as famous as the others. She had a particularly average childhood, though because of her parents being doctors, she saw a lot of death and was able to assist in surgeries.However, her love of history caused her to long for something more; to travel the world and see every historical monument. When she was ten, she helped treat a pair of pirates - two siblings that had come to their clinic in the middle of the night with injuries from an earlier attack: Tsubasa and Reiko. These two pirates offered to let her join their crew, but Collette declined, afraid that she'd let them down being so young. They respected her decision, but to thank Collette for saving her brother, Reiko gave her the fan, to which she owns the twin. She became very skilled with the fan over the years. When she was nineteen, Amaya Dior came to her family's clinic, furious that others around hadn't helped them. After telling her that she wouldn't deny a patient, Amaya brought in the rest of the crew to have Collette check Cedric, who was sick. Collette, after a few moments of a check up, discovered that it was Scurvy. During that check up, she also noticed Nikolai's injuries and despite his protests, insisted on patching him up. Startled by her fearlessness at snapping at Nikolai, Lance, Amaya, and Cedric decided they wanted her on the crew, and Collette approved, wanting to travel the world and hopefully find Tsubasa and his crew. Personality Collette is a very caring character, but at the same time, she can be very cold. She absolutely refuses to kill anyone, but when extremely angered, she will injure them to the point of them wishing to be dead. Generally, Collette, like the others on the crew (except Nikolai) is extremely nice to others. She has a great passion for history and has in fact made it her goal in life to visit every historical place in the world. She is the mother figure on the ship, helping anyone that needs help, including their enemies. Appearance Collette is of average weight and height for someone her age. She has dark brown hair, which she ties in two pig-tails on the sides of her head by red ribbons. Her eyes are dark brown as well, and her skin is a light, but tanned. She wears a traditional, knee length Japanese dress with slits up the side extending to her hips, and she wears black tights underneath that cover her thighs. Rolled on her waist is a long chain with a folded Chinese fan at the end, which is her weapon. Abilities Collette excels in both ranged and close combat, as her weapon accommodates both. Her extensive knowledge of the human body makes he an incredibly dangerous opponent as she knows exactly what to hit to get a specific effect. She fights using thin needles to hit pressure points and muscles, and also using a Chinese fan. The Fan Collette's primary weapon is a normal sized Chinese folding fan with a razor sharp, steel edge, where she gets her name from. It is attached to a 20 foot long steel chain, allowing her to fight from a distance as well as up close. Collette has a particular ability to 'thrust' her energy in a way similar to Zoro. She uses the following named attacks and many others that are unnamed: * Special Technique: Air Slicer: Collette spins her arm once and then steps forward, then swipes the fan horizontally in front of her. The energy of the attack thrusts forward like a blade. * Special Technique: Earth Splitter: Collette swipes the fan downward into the ground, creating a vertical thrust of energy that splits the ground beneath it and cuts whatever it hits. * Special Technique: Force Cross: She swipes the fan in an 'x' shape and the energy thrusts at the opponent in that shape * Diagonale: Collette crosses the fan over her chest and then swipes diagonally. There is no energy thrust with this attack; it is a close range strike. * Verso: The second part of Diagonale. From the position she lands in after the first strike, she literally moves in reverse, as the name suggests, and cuts across the same area. * Chaine Goutte: Collette throws the fan, using it as a weight to wrap the chain around the opponents legs and knock them off their feet. * Chaine Piège: Collette uses the same process as before, however this time, the chain wraps around the opponents upper body, tying them up. * Rempli Gelez: An attack she uses with her needles; she throws them at the pressure points of the opponent to paralyze them. Relationships Crew Collette has a personal relationship with Lance and therefore, the two are extremely close. She is close friends with Amaya, being the only other girl on the ship, and is most like a mother to Cedric (though she takes care of all of the crew). She may not spend a lot of time with Nikolai, but she always keeps an eye on him due to his unstable nature. Family Angie and Dave Pierce were both doctors on their home island and were very close to Collette. They were extremely proud of their daughter for her accomplishments and approved and supported everything Collette decided to do. Collette is the only one on the crew who has a solid, constant relationship with her parents. Friends Enemies Quotes * "I’m a doctor, it’s natural for me to be worried about the welfare of others." * "My true passion is History, not Medicine." Trivia • Collette started off being much younger then she actually is, but after development, it was decided that she'd work better as an adult. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Doctors Category:Historians Category:Humans